wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/41
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Australian and New Zealand Gazette. Dnia 2-go stycznia podróżni o wschodzie słońca przekroczyli granicę okolic złotodajnych i zarazem hrabstwa Talbot. Konie ich stąpały naówczas po piaszczystych ścieżkach hrabstwa Dalhuzji. W kilka godzin później wbród przebyli rzeki Colban i Campaspe pod 144°35' długości. Przebyli tedy połowę drogi. Jeszcze piętnaście dni podróży tak pomyślnej, a staną nad brzegami zatoki Twofold. Zresztą wszyscy byli zdrowi; to, co mówił Paganel o zdrowotności klimatu, spełniało się zupełnie. Wilgoć niewielka lub żadna, upały bardzo znośne; konie i woły znieść je mogły, a zatem i ludzie. Od wyjścia z Camden-Bridge jedna tylko w porządku podróży zaszła zmiana. Zbrodniczy wypadek na drodze żelaznej zniewolił Ayrtona do przedsięwzięcia pewnych środków ostrożności, aż dotąd wcale niepotrzebnych. Strzelcy musieli wciąż pilnować wozu. Na obozowiskach i przystankach ktoś wciąż był na straży. Z rana i wieczorem i każdego dnia odświeżano ładunki. Pewną bowiem było rzeczą, że jakaś banda złoczyńców włóczyła się po kraju, a chociaż nic nie budziło obawy, wypadało jednak mieć się na baczności. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że o wszystkich tych ostrożnościach nic nie wiedziała lady Helena, ani Marja Grant, których lord Glenarvan nie chciał przestraszać. Działano bardzo rozsądnie. Nierozwaga, nieprzezorność lub nawet niedbalstwo mogły kosztować bardzo drogo. Zresztą nie sam tylko Glenarvan dbał o to. W wioskach samotnych i na stacjach, mieszkańcy byli zawsze wpogotowiu na przypadek napadu niespodziewanego. Za nadejściem nocy zamykano domy, a psy, rozpuszczone w ogrodzeniach, szczekaniem ostrzegały o zbliżaniu się kogokolwiek. Pasterz, spędzający konno swe trzody na noc, miał przewieszony przy siodle karabin. Wiadomość o świeżej zbrodni, popełnionej na moście Camden, narobiła takiego popłochu, że każdy kolonista, który dotąd sypiał przy otwartych drzwiach i oknach, teraz zamykał się na zamki i rygle za nadejściem zmroku. Sam nawet zarząd prowincji uznał potrzebę zwiększenia baczności i przezorności. Po wioskach rozesłano oddziały żandarmów krajowych, zdwojono ostrożność przy przesyłaniu depesz. Aż dotąd powozy pocztowe jeździły po traktach bez eskorty. I tego dnia, właśnie w chwili, gdy towarzystwo Glenarvana przebywało drogę z Kilmore do Heatcote, dyliżans przebiegł, co konie wyskoczą, wznosząc na drodze tumany kurzawy. Ale pomimo całej szybkości, Glenarvan ujrzał błyszczące karabiny policjantów, jadących przy drzwiczkach powozu z jednej i z drugiej strony. Zdawało się, że wraca ta straszna epoka, w której odkrycie pierwszych kopalni złota wyrzuciło na ląd australijski szumowiny społeczeństwa europejskiego. W odległości mili angielskiej od drogi do Kilmore wiodącej, wóz wjechał w gęstwinę drzew olbrzymich; od pobytu na przylądku Bernouilli po raz pierwszy podróżni ujrzeli się wśród jednego z tych lasów, ciągnących się na przestrzeni kilku stopni geograficznych. Okrzyk podziwu wyrwał się ze wszystkich piersi na widok eukaliptusów wysokości dwustu stóp, których kora miała pięć cali grubości. Pień, liczący dwadzieścia stóp obwodu, poprzerzynany smugami wonnej żywicy, wznosił się na pięćdziesiąt sążni ponad ziemię. Ani jedna gałąź, ani jedna gałązka, najmniejsza narośl, ani jeden pączek nawet nie szpeciły czystego profilu drzew; nie wyszłyby one gładszemi z ręki tokarza. Był to jakby las kolumn ściśle rozgatunkowanych. Na znacznej dopiero wysokości rozwijały się gałęzie krzywe, mające na końcu liście naprzemianległe; przy zetknięciu się liścia z łodygą wisiały kwiaty samotne, których kielich miał kształt urny przewróconej. Pod tem wiecznie zielonem sklepieniem powietrze krążyło swobodnie, ciągły przewiew pochłaniał wilgoć gruntu; konie, stada wołów i wozy swobodnie mogły przechodzić pomiędzy temi drzewami, dostatecznie od siebie oddalonemi i sterczącemi jak tyki w lesie na poręby podzielonym. Nie była to ani gęstwina najeżona gałęźmi i cierniem, ani dziewiczy las zawalony pniami połamanemi i gęstemi zwojami pnących się roślin, przez który tylko ogień i żelazo mogą drogę utorować. Kobierzec trawy u stóp tych drzew i zieloność u ich wierzchołka; daleka perspektywa słupów wyniosłych; niewiele cienia i chłodu; światło osobliwe, jakby przedzierające się przez cienką tkaninę; odbłyski jednostajne, wyraźne migotanie gruntu — wszystko to razem wzięte tworzyło widok dziwaczny, bogaty w efekty nieznane. Las na lądzie Oceanji bynajmniej nie przypomina lasów Nowego Świata; a eukaliptus, przez krajowców zwany "Tara", należący do rodziny mirtów, której mnogie gatunki ledwie zliczyć można, jest drzewem, należącem wyłącznie do flory australijskiej. Pod sklepieniem tych drzew niema ani cienia zupełnego, ani ciemności głębokiej. Pochodzi to z dziwnego układu liści, z których żaden nie jest ku słońcu obrócony napłask, lecz ostrym bokiem; i dlatego też ta gęstwina w profilu tylko okazuje się oku, a promienie słoneczne przenikają aż do ziemi, jakgdyby przedzierały się przez podniesioneo twory żaluzyj. Wszystkich uwagę zwrócił i zadziwił ten szczególny układ liści. Naturalnie, że z zapytaniem zwrócono się do Paganela, który odpowiedział bez najmniejszej trudności. — Nie dziwi mnie ta dziwaczność natury — rzekł geograf — natura bowiem zawsze wie, co robi, ale botanicy niezawsze wiedzą, co mówią. Przyroda nie omyliła się, odziewając te drzewa w liść tego rodzaju, lecz ludzie zbłądzili, dając im nazwę "eukaliptus". — Co znaczy ten wyraz? — spytała Marja Grant. — Pochodzi on z greckiego języka od wyrazów "eu kalypto" i znaczy okrywam dobrze. Błąd ten umyślnie popełniono po grecku, aby nie był tak rażący; ale widoczną jest rzeczą, że eukaliptus źle okrywa. — Zgoda, Paganelu — rzekł Glenarvan — ale powiedz nam, dlaczego te liście w taki sposób rosną? — Z przyczyny czysto fizycznej, którą bardzo łatwo zrozumiecie. W kraju tym, gdzie powietrze jest suche, gdzie deszcze są rzadkie, gdzie grunt tak wysuszony — drzewa nie potrzebują ani wiatru, ani słońca. Za brakiem wilgoci idzie niedostatek soków pożywnych. Dlatego liście są wąskie, chronią się same od słońca, a więc i od zbytniego parowania, zwracając się do słońca bokiem, nie zaś powierzchnią. Niema nic inteligentniejszego niż ten liść! Każdy w pewnej mierze zgadzał się ze zdaniem majora, wyjąwszy jednego Paganela, który, pomimo, iż ocierał bezustannie czoło zlane potem, rad był jednak, że chodzi pod drzewami, nie dającemi cienia. Ten wszakże układ liści jest nieprzyjemny, gdyż sprawia, że podróż przez lasy eukaliptusowe, trwająca nieraz bardzo długo, staje się uciążliwa. Przez cały dzień wóz toczył się wśród nieskończonych rzędów eukaliptusów. Nigdzie nie napotkano ani zwierzęcia, ani krajowca. Na wierzchołkach drzew widziano czasem papugi z gatunku kakadu, ale na takiej wysokości, że dostrzec ich nawet nie można było dobrze, a szczebiotanie ich dochodziło do uszu tylko jako szmer ledwie słyszalny. Niekiedy rój papug przeleciał szpalerem między drzewami i ożywiał go na chwilę promieniem różnobarwnym. Wogóle jednak głębokie milczenie panowało w tej rozległej świątyni zieloności, a ciszę ogromnej samotni przerywało w tej chwili tylko stąpanie koni, czasem wyraz rozmowy urywanej, skrzypienie kół u wozu lub głos Ayrtona, wołającego na powolne woły. Wieczorem rozłożono się obozem u stóp eukaliptusów, noszących świeże ślady palonego pod niemi ognia. Wyglądały one jak wysokie kominy w hutach, bo ogień wypalił ich wnętrza na całą wysokość. Pozostała tylko kora, a i tak dobrze wyglądały. Jednakże zły ten obyczaj pasterzy i krajowców wyniszczy kiedyś całkowicie te drzewa, tak, że znikną, jak cedry Libanu, liczące po cztery wieki, które wypala niebaczny płomień obozowisk. Olbinett za radą Paganela rozniecił ogień do ugotowania wieczerzy w jednym z pni wydrążonych, a kłęby dymu wiły się wśród gęstwiny liścia. Za nadejściem nocy nie zapomniano o zwykłych środkach ostrożności, a Mulrady, Wilson, Ayrton i John Mangles zkolei czuwali nad bezpieczeństwem podróżnych, aż do wschodu słońca. Przez cały dzień 3-ci stycznia jechano wciąż przez symetrycznie rozłożone aleje tego, jak się zdawało, nieskończonego lasu. Jednakże pod wieczór rzędy drzew stawały się coraz rzadsze, a o kilka mil dalej, na małej płaszczyźnie, ukazało się regularnie zabudowane zbiorowisko domów. — To Seymour! — zawołał Paganel. — ostatnie to miasto, jakie spotykamy przed opuszczeniem prowincji Wiktorji. — Czy duże to miasto? — spytała lady Helena. — Pani — odrzekł Paganel — to dopiero wieś, która wyrasta na miasteczko. — Czy znajdziemy tam hotel wygodny? — rzekł Glenarvan. — Spodziewać się należy — odpowiedział geograf. — A więc śpieszmy do miasta, bo sądzę, że nasze mężne i wytrwałe podróżniczki z ochotą wypoczną choćby przez jedną noc wygodniej. — Mój drogi Edwardzie — odezwała się lady Helena — przyjmuję w mojem i Marji imieniu, ale pod tym jedynie warunkiem, żeby to nie wywołało przeszkody, ani też opóźnienia w podróży. — Bynajmniej — odpowiedział lord Glenarvan — woły i konie nasze mocno są strudzone, a zresztą jutro o świcie puścimy się w dalszą drogę. Była wtedy godzina dziewiąta. Księżyc zbliżał się do widnokręgu i rzucał już promienie ukośne, ginące we mgle. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Podróżni wjechali na szerokie ulice miasteczka, pod przewodnictwem Paganela, który zdawał się zawsze doskonale znać to, czego nigdy nie widział. Instynkt prowadził go prosto do hotelu Campbell's North British. Konie i woły umieszczono w stajni, wóz zatoczono do szopy,a podróżni weszli do pokojów dość przyzwoicie urządzonych. O dziesiątej wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, który Olbinett obrzucił wprawnem swem okiem. Paganel z Robertem wrócił z wycieczki po mieście i w nader krótkich wyrazach opowiedział swe nocne wrażenia. Nic nie widział. A jednak ktoś mniej roztargniony byłby spostrzegł pewien ruch na ulicach miasta; tu i owdzie zbierały się gromadki ludzi, ciągle wzrastające; rozmawiano przed sieniami, jedni drugich wypytywali o coś z trwogą niekłamaną; czytano głośno jakieś gazety z dnia dzisiejszego, robiono uwagi, sprzeczano się, objaśniano. Wszystko to nie mogło ujść baczności choć cokolwiek uważnego dostrzegacza. Paganel wszakże nic nie spostrzegł. Major jednak, choć nie wychodził nawet z hotelu, spostrzegł i zrozumiał, że coś kłopotało mieszkańców miasteczka. Po dziesięciu minutach rozmowy z gadatliwym oberżystą, Dicksonem, wiedział już o wszystkiem — ale nie powiedział ani słówka. Tylko, gdy po skończonej wieczerzy lady Glenarvan, Marja Grant i jej brat Robert udali się na spoczynek, Mac Nabbs zatrzymał swych towarzyszów i rzekł: — Znani są już sprawcy zbrodni, popełnionej na drodze żelaznej w Sandhurst. — Czy ich schwytano? — żywo zapytał Avrton. — Nie — odpowiedział major, zdając się nie zwracać uwagi na porywczość pytania, dającego się łatwo usprawiedliwić okolicznościami. — Tem gorzej — dodał Ayrton. — I komuż tedy — zapytał Glenarvan — przypisują tę zbrodnię? — Czytaj — odrzekł major, podając lordowi Glenarvan numer Australian and New - Zealand Gazette — a zobaczysz, że nie mylił się inspektor policji. Glenarvan przeczytał głośno ustęp następujący: "Sydney, 2-go stycznia 1866 r. Wiadomo, że w nocy z 29 na 30-ty grudnia roku zeszłego zdarzył się straszny wypadek na moście Camden, o pięć mil od stacji Castelmaine, na drodze żelaznej, wiodącej z Melbourne do Sandhurst. Pociąg pośpieszny, wychodzący o 11 godzinie 45 minut w nocy, wpadł w największym pędzie do rzeki Lutton. "Most Camden otwarty był przed nadejściem pociągu. "Liczne kradzieże, spełnione po tym wypadku, i ciało zamordowanego dozorcy, znalezione w odległości pół mili od mostu, kazały się domyślać, że wypadek był prostem następstwem zbrodni. "Rzeczywiście, jak wynika ze śledztwa, przeprowadzonego przez koronera, zbrodnię tę przypisać należy bandzie złoczyńców, zbiegłych przed sześciu miesiącami z osady karnej w Perth (Australja Zachodnia), właśnie gdy mieli być przeprowadzeni na wyspę NorfolkNa wyspę Norfolk, leżącą na wschód od Australji, rząd przesyła złoczyńców niepoprawnych, którzy powtórnie dopuścili się jakiegoś występku. Znajdują się oni tam pod jak najściślejszym dozorem.. "Zbiegłych złoczyńców jest dwudziestu dziewięciu; znajdują się oni pod wodzą niejakiego Ben Joyce, niebezpiecznego i zakamieniałego zbrodniarza, od kilku miesięcy przybyłego do Australji niewiadomo na jakim okręcie, a którego sprawiedliwość nigdy pochwycić nie zdołała. "Ostrzega się mieszkańców miast, osadników, pasterzy i hodowców bydła, aby się mieli wciąż na baczności i ostrzegali inżyniera naczelnego o wszystkiem, coby mogło ułatwić poszukiwania. J. P. Mitchell, S—G." Skoro Glenarvan skończył czytanie tego artykułu, Mac Nabbs zwrócił się do geografa i rzekł: — Widzisz, Paganelu, że i w Australji mogą być złoczyńcy zesłani na wygnanie. — Zbiegli, rozumie się! — odpowiedział Paganel — ale nie ci, których wysyłają za wyrokiem; tacy bowiem nie mają prawa tu się znajdować. — Bądź co bądź, są tu w tej chwili — mówił Glenarvan — nie sądzę jednak, aby to mogło zmienić nasze projekty, lub wstrzymać dalszą podróż. Jak myślisz, panie Mangles? John Mangles nie odpowiadał: wahał się, myśląc z jednej strony o boleści, jakąby sprawiło biednym dzieciom zaniechanie dalszych poszukiwań, a z drugiej nie chciał wyprawy narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. — Gdyby lady Glenarvan i miss Grant nie były z nami — rzekł nareszcie — bardzo mało obchodziłaby mnie banda tych złoczyńców. Glenarvan zrozumiał go i dodał: — Rozumie się, że niema tu mowy o odstąpieniu od naszego za miaru; ale możeby wypadało, właśnie z powodu obecności naszych towarzyszek, połączyć się z osadą Duncana w Melbourne, i dalej na wschód szukać śladów kapitana Harry Granta? Jakie jest twoje zdanie, majorze? — Zanim coś powiem, radbym wiedzieć, co Ayrton myśli o tem. Tak zagadniony kwatermistrz spojrzał na lorda Glenarvan. — Sądzę — rzekł nareszcie — że ponieważ jesteśmy o dwieście mil (angielskich) od Melbourne, to niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli istnieje, tak samo zagrażać nam może na drodze południowej, jak i na wschodniej. Oba te trakty mało są uczęszczane. Zresztą nie przypuszczam, aby trzydziestu złoczyńców mogło przestraszać ośmiu dobrze uzbrojonych ludzi, to też, w braku lepszej rady, szedłbym naprzód tą samą, co dotąd, drogą. — Dobrze mówisz, Ayrtonie — rzekł Paganel. — Idąc naprzód, możemy trafić na ślady kapitana Granta; wracając na południe, prawdopodobnie oddalimy się od nich. Jestem więc tego samego co i ty zdania i kpię sobie z tych zbiegów w Perth, których zapewne nie obawia się żaden odważny człowiek. Propozycję niezmieniania podróży oddano pod głosowanie i przyjęto ją jednogłośnie. — Jeszcze jedną zrobię uwagę, milordzie — rzekł Ayrton w chwili, gdy się już rozejść mieli. — Mów, Ayrtonie! — Czy nie dobrze byłoby posłać na okręt rozkaz, aby się nie oddalał od brzegów? — A to na co? — spytał John Mangles. — Gdy przybędziemy do zatoki Twofold, dość będzie czasu posłać taki rozkaz. Gdyby zaś jaki nieprzewidziany wypadek zmusił nas powrócić do Melbourne, moglibyśmy żałować, że niema tam Duncana. Zresztą, uszkodzenia jego dotąd nie muszą być jeszcze naprawione. Z tych przeto wszystkich powodów sądziłbym, że lepiej może zaczekać. — Niech i tak będzie — odpowiedział Ayrton bez dalszych nalegań. Nazajutrz grono podróżnych, dobrze uzbrojonych i gotowych na wszelki wypadek, opuściło Seymour. W pół godziny potem wóz znowu wjeżdżał w las eukaliptusów, położony w stronie wschodniej. Glenarvan wolałby jechać czystem polem; płaszczyzna zawsze jest bezpieczniejsza, mniej bowiem aniżeli las sprzyja zasadzkom wszelkiego rodzaju. Ale nie było wyboru i musiano posuwać się wśród jednostajnej gęstwiny drzew. Cały dzień jechano wzdłuż północnej granicy hrabstwa Anglesey; wieczorem dopiero podróżni przekroczyli setny czterdziesty szósty południk i rozłożyli się obozem na krańcu okręgu Murray.